The Consequences
by NobodyAtAll
Summary: During her 7th year, Andromeda's parents find out that she is pregnant... and that Narcissa kept her secret. Follows Narcissa and Bellatrix's stories after their sister throws the family into turmoil.
1. Chapter 1

This just might be the worst day of her entire life, Narcissa Black had decided. One moment, she had been sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, chatting with Iphigenia Selwyn about their last trip to Hogsmeade; the next, Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect, was telling her that she was to report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately, and that "she had better hurry."

The entire Common Room was immediately abuzz. Apparently, more people had heard the rumors circulating the past few weeks than she had realized. Narcissa had hurried across the castle as quickly as she could, with her stomach sinking. She trudged up the steps to the headmaster's office, and she could hear raised voices - unclearly at first, but more discernibly as she reached the door.

"And just how long did you intend to let this go on before informing anyone?" Her father's voice.

Her mother's voice chimed in, "Obviously people have begun to talk already!"

"Mum, please!" And that was Andromeda. Narcissa's suspicions were right, and that gave her no pleasure whatsoever.

"Well thank Merlin, _someone_ thought to send us an owl!

Narcissa finally pushed the door open fully and entered the room. Dumbledore's patient eyes immediately came to rest on her, as if he had known she'd been behind the door.

"Hello Mother. Father," she greeted her parents timidly. "What's going on?" Her family immediately went silent and turned toward her. "Hi Anny," she offered, her voice very small. Andromeda glared her response.

Their father was the first to speak. He smoothed his robes and drew himself up taller. "Enough of this. There'll be plenty of time to discuss it once we're home."

"Of course, since Andromeda is legally an adult, she is under no compulsion to go with you," Dumbledore pointed out gently.

"I beg your pardon?" their mother Druella gasped.

"Thank you, Professor," Andromeda said quietly, "But it's okay."

Cygnus Black crossed his arms and drew a calming breath. "If you would, Professor Dumbledore, we would prefer return home immediately via Floo. An elf can be sent to retrieve my daughters' belongings."

"Certainly, Cygnus. Floo powder is in the chalice on the mantle," Dumbledore said hospitably, gesturing toward the fireplace.

Druella wasted no time in marching to the fire and throwing in a handful of powder. Andromeda followed her without hesitation, and Narcissa glanced at her father only briefly before following at her sister's heels.

Narcissa stumbled through the fireplace and her mother caught her gently, steadying her. She coughed and dusted off her robes. "All right, Cissy?" her mother asked quietly, acknowledging her for the first time. Narcissa nodded, stepping away from the fireplace as she heard her father arriving behind her.

He came lurching through the flames, quickly finding his balance and righting himself. He dusted himself off and surveyed the room. For a long moment, he stared at his middle daughter's slightly swollen belly. His face grew even redder, and he looked up at Anny's eyes for only a moment before turning away with a scowl. "In all my years, I must admit I never expected this from any of my daughters. Still in school, and unmarried, and pregnant. And with some Muggle-born scum's child!" he bellowed. "Well, Andromeda? What have you got to say for yourself?" he growled, not even looking at her.

His daughter was shaking with emotion. Instead of answering him, she turned to face Narcissa with a deeply reddened face. "You just had to be a little snitch, didn't you?" Andromeda snarled at her little sister.

Narcissa blanched, and felt every eye in the room turn toward her. "I had nothing to do with it!" she retorted angrily.

Cygnus Black stepped toward his youngest. "You knew about this, Narcissa?" There was a subtle tremor in his voice, one that his daughters had learned to recognize as a telltale sign that he was about to lose control of his temper. Narcissa shook her head quickly, gulping, but before she could get any words out her father spoke again. "No? If you knew nothing about this, why would Andromeda believe _you_ told us?"

"I..." she stammered.

Her father inhaled sharply, raising his hands above his head in a gesture of fury. "Did we raise you to be like this?" he shouted, pacing away from both of them before rounding on them again. "A family of traitors? A pack of venomous, undignified delinquents? Have you _no_ sense of honor?"

Narcissa wanted to explain, and finally regained her ability to speak. "Daddy, I didn't mean..."

"_ENOUGH_." He regarded her with the same look he'd confer on the lowest, most repulsive mudblood, before turning away altogether.

Narcissa had never felt so guilty. She began to quietly sob, with her hands clapped over her mouth. Andromeda's face was bright red, and her glance toward Narcissa was vaguely contrite, but her expression toward her parents remained hard. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

Cyngus paced an entire loop around the room before he clasped his hands behind his back and approached Andromeda again. "You were foolish to try to hide this from us, Anny," he growled. "Something could have been done before there was even the possibility of it becoming public knowledge. Still, for every ailment there is a remedy." He exchanged glances with Druella, who stood slightly behind him, grim and resolute. Their exchange was an obvious agreement. "Notwithstanding your reckless and vulgar behavior, which will have to be answered for, you may not be permanently ruined."

"You want me to get rid of it," Andromeda accused flatly.

Their father raised his eyebrows. "You _will_ get rid of it, and we will make damned sure that no one of importance is ever the wiser," he declared with finality. He turned again toward Druella, releasing a silent breath.

"No, father, I've already decided. I'm keeping the baby."

It was like someone sucked the air out of the room. Narcissa couldn't draw a breath. Their mother's mouth had fallen open. Cygnus's expression was the worst, though. His eyes were wide with disbelief, but also with fear. He turned very slowly, carefully, to look at his willful daughter as if he was suddenly seeing her with clear eyes. And what he was seeing devastated him.

"Narcissa," he said slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Andromeda, "Go to your room."

"Daddy -"

"Narcissa. _Now_."

She hesitated, afraid to leave her sister pitted against their parents, even as angry as she was at her. They still hadn't broken eye contact; Narcissa could swear none of them had even blinked. Andromeda finally glanced toward her out of the corner of her eye. "Go, Cissy."


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa was curled up in an armchair facing the window. Outside, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was bright blue, with not a cloud in sight. The beautiful weather might have lifted her spirits, had she not spent the last four days alone in her room. No one had come in to tell her that Andromeda had left the house; of course, perhaps they thought she had heard for herself. After listening to several hours of shouting and wailing that day, Narcissa had heard Anny charge up the stairs, gather some things from her room, and storm out of the house. And since then, she'd heard her parents arguing, her mother weeping, she'd heard Bellatrix come home, rage around the house after hearing the news, and eventually stomp out again. That had been three days ago. Now Narcissa was starting to wonder if anyone in her family would ever look at her again, or if they intended to let her live out her life under house arrest.

Her breakfast tray sat untouched on the table next to her. Dobby had dutifully brought her three meals a day since her confinement began, but nothing he brought could tempt her to eat.

The bedroom door opened softly, and Narcissa's stomach jumped. Who had they sent to break the silence, she wondered.

She did not have to wait long to find out. The heavy footsteps of her father were unmistakeable. She heard him come toward where she sat, and halt near the coffee table. Narcissa turned to look up at him, and saw him surveying her untouched tray with a disapproving frown. His eyes shifted from the tray and came to rest on her.

A sob immediately rose in her throat. She bowed her head, hugging the pillow she held. "Daddy, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Cygnus's voice was quiet. "Come here, child."

She glanced up at him again with red eyes, and obeyed. She was prepared for the telling-off she was about to get. These few days alone had given her plenty of time to imagine what he would have to say to her once he actually spoke to her again.

Cygnus put his hands on her shoulders. "You look pale, Cissy. Have you not been eating?"

Narcissa bit her lip and shrugged.

Her father's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, that won't do." He tipped her chin up to look at him. "We can't have you wasting away."

He didn't smile, but his expression was reassuring. She nodded, and he dropped his hands to his sides.

The silence was too much for her to bear. She began to cry again, knowing full well that her father would be patient but unmoved by her display of emotion. He stood with his hands clasped, waiting her out. "Dad," she finally croaked. "Please believe me... I didn't know. I swear I didn't know." She looked up to gauge his reaction, and found him very stern. Narcissa suppressed another sob and continued. "She told me she was pregnant, but made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Bella. And I told her right away that she ought to get engaged to the father because it was the only proper thing to do and she said..." Narcissa paused to choke back another sob, "...she said she _wasn't sure who the father was_."

Her face was flushed with vicarious mortification. She could hardly believe she was saying these things to her father, who was sure to have a heart attack by the end of all this. And now her nose was dripping, and she was in a horrendous state, and she hadn't even gotten the whole explanation out yet.

Her father pressed his handkerchief into her hand, which she accepted with gratitude. "Obviously that must have been a lie, but I didn't know, and it was so disgraceful I didn't know what to do," she said, blotting her face. "I knew that telling anyone would only serve to sully the family name, and I was scared for Anny," she ended in a sob.

Cygnus sighed resignedly, and finally stepped forward to hug her. Narcissa welcomed his embrace; she was relieved that he was willing to comfort her. "Daddy I'm so sorry, I was so brainless, I was just so scared..." He patted her back.

"Hush now, daughter," he said gently. "What's done is done."

"But..." she sniffled, pulling back, "What about Anny?"

Her father frowned deeply. "Andromeda has made her choice."

Narcissa's throat felt like it was closing up. "What does that mean?"

Cygnus paused a moment. "Any legitimate progeny of the House of Black is of pure magical breeding, Narcissa. You have been taught that since you were a little child."

She had prepared herself for this, but it still felt her heart was being ripped out. She felt her face contort unattractively in her effort to hold back a sob. "So that's it? She made her choice and that's it?" she sobbed.

Her father's expression was severe. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Cissy, but she was obstinate and unwilling to hear reason." He took a breath and prepared himself before saying, "We've cut her off, and you will not see her again. She was warned, and still she chose that filthy Mudblood scum over her own family. Do not pity her. She has brought this all upon herself."

Narcissa was overcome, or perhaps it was a symptom of eating basically nothing in the last four days, but she broke down crying and went weak in the knees. Cygnus quickly steadied her, and drew her close to comfort her again. Slowly she was able to calm herself, comforted by her father's arms, and when her breathing had grown steady again he patted her head. "Enough of this, now." His voice rumbled deep in his chest, just as she remembered from when he'd held her as a child. He released her, and she took a step back, wiping her eyes. "Why don't you freshen yourself up and then join your mother and I downstairs in the parlor. It's nearly noon. And Bellatrix will be here for luncheon," he added.

Narcissa wiped her eyes and nodded obediently, and her father departed the room.

* * *

_**A/N: Sometimes, a fanfic just begs to be written. R&amp;R, if you please. More to come.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

So, I've never done this before, but - many of my stories that have not been updated in a looong time are actually much closer to finished than they appear to be. Many of them have most of the important chapters written, and are only missing connecting pieces or need polishing. This story falls into that category, and to be perfectly honest I don't think I'll ever go back and write the 'in between' stuff. So, I decided to just publish what I have. This is not up to the caliber I usually expect of myself before publishing, but I didn't want to abandon it.

Thanks for reading, if you are, and I'm sorry for not completely following through. Enjoy the (choppy) story.

* * *

Narcissa obeyed her father's wishes and came downstairs for lunch, but she was not prepared for the deathly glare she got from her oldest sister when they met in the entryway. They locked eyes for a moment.

"So, they decided to let you out," Bellatrix observed.

"Yeah," Narcissa replied.

"Yeah?" she mocked her. "Yeah? I didn't know the word 'yeah' was in your vocabulary."

Narcissa frowned. "Well, it is."

"Just full of fun little secrets like that, aren't you?" Bellatrix replied.

Her little sister's cheeks grew pink. "Stop it, Bella."

She uncrossed her arms and took a step closer. "No, I won't stop it! How could you have let this happen?"

"What do you mean, '_let this happen_'? How is any of this my fault?"

"It never occurred to you that maybe you should step in, seeing as your sister was first dating a Hufflepuff, then sleeping with a Hufflepuff, and then _pregnant_?!"

Narcissa came down off the stairs. "What are you going on about, Bella? You're talking as if you didn't make the rounds when you were at Hogwarts!"

Bellatrix flushed, and grabbed her sister's arm. "Keep your voice down!" she whispered angrily. She glanced toward the parlor, but no one seemed to have taken notice of them. She pulled her sister farther down the hall, away from their parents' vicinity.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella hissed, once they were a safe distance away. "I _never_ shagged a Hufflepuff, not once!"

"I know for a fact that you shagged Everett Prewett after the Quidditch Finals my second year."

It was all Bella could do to keep from shaking her little sister. "Everett was in _Ravenclaw_, first of all, and I was well aware that he was pureblood, and besides that, it was one time! _And_, _I didn't let myself get pregnant!_"

Narcissa was shaking her head. "Bella, by the time she told me anything, it was too late! What was I supposed to do?"

"At the very least, you could have told me!" she responded in a harsh whisper.

"That wouldn't have made a difference!" Narcissa responded in kind.

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"_Girls_."

They both flinched and looked over at their mother, who was standing at the end of the hall.

"Come sit down for lunch." She turned and headed back toward the dining room.

Bellatrix gave her sister a nasty look before abruptly turning and following their mother.

* * *

"Cissy, are you sure you won't have another sandwich? You look awfully pale," Druella urged, offering her the plate of tea sandwiches.

"Yes, mum, I'm sure," she insisted for the third time. She sipped her tea quietly, letting Bella and their mother take care of the conversation. Cygnus, too, was quiet, and she wondered what he was thinking. Probably what they all must be thinking: that it was strange without Anny here.

Bellatrix finished off her tea, set the cup and saucer aside, and stood abruptly. "All right, I'm off."

Cygnus seemed to jolt out of his daze and looked up at her. "Where to?"

Bella straightened her skirt and answered candidly: "Training with Evan. The Dark Lord has asked us to hone our dueling skills." Her gaze was uncompromising, and their father put forth no argument. Bella looked toward Narcissa for an instant but there was no warmth in the glance. Her older sister turned immediately and walked toward the door. "I should be home for supper," she tossed over her shoulder as she left.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Narcissa focused her attention on finishing her cup of tea, doing her best to ignore the silent exchange that was happening between her parents.

"Narcissa, there is something we need to discuss with you," her father said.

Just as she had suspected. Still, the tight ball of anxiety tensed in her stomach again. "Is there?" she replied meekly, glancing between two of them.

Druella looked at her husband before chiming in. "We're concerned about you, Cissy. Before ...your estranged sister chose to leave, the entire situation was discussed at length, and part of that discussion pertained to you. It's very important that we understand your involvement in all of this."

"You're saying you questioned Anny about me?" Narcissa asked in surprise.

"Yes, we did, Narcissa," her father said calmly. "And if we are to believe everything she said, you have not been entirely forthcoming with us."

The pit of her stomach dropped again. "I'm not sure what you're referring to."

Cygnus stood up and moved to lean on the back of his chair. "The explanation of events you gave me this morning is true, I'm sure, but it was incomplete. Now is your opportunity to tell the truth, Narcissa. I know this is difficult; I understand that it is scary and humiliating and all the rest of it, but I promise you that this is the most serious conversation you have ever had in your entire life. You would do well to be utterly and completely honest with us." Her father's expression was deadly serious. "Is there anything you would like to add to your account of events?"

Narcissa's face flushed brighter. Of course she knew things about Anny that she hadn't told them; she knew things about _both_ her sisters that she'd never dream of telling their parents. The question was, what did _they_ know?

Druella leaned in slightly. "For instance, you might tell us if you had any suspicions as to _who_ had caused Andromeda's... condition," she prompted quietly.

She swallowed thickly, looking at her mother, then glancing again to her father. "I didn't know for sure," she insisted. "What she told me was that she didn't know."

Her parents stared silently. "I mean, I knew she'd been seeing a boy on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but.. well I did know that she'd been spending a lot of time with... you know..." she trailed off, absolutely derailed. She couldn't lie to her parents.

"We know? No we don't, Narcissa. Who else?" Cygnus spoke firmly, but not harshly.

She shook her head miserably. "...The Hufflepuff boy." She buried her face in her hands for a moment, before continuing. "But I didn't know for sure how serious she was with either of them, it's not as though we shared a dormitory, and in any case why would she not be careful to prevent something like this?"

Druella's expression was one of confusion and concern. "Narcissa Black, you knew about this _Hufflepuff_ boy and didn't even pause to think that perhaps you ought to let us know about him?"

Narcissa became defensive. "I'm supposed run and tell tales to my mother every time my sister has a new fling?"

Her mother's eyes widened. "When it's with a person of objectionable qualities, yes!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Mum!" Narcissa argued heatedly.

Druella shook her head in disbelief. "It should not have been kept a secret at all. If your sister forgot the important values with which she was brought up, it was your _duty_ to this family to make sure she was set back on track!"

"I had _no idea_ she was being careless, Mum! If I'd known there was a chance that her affair would result in all this, of course I would have tried to stop her!"

Cygnus cut in. "What I find troubling is your casual acceptance of all this loose behavior, young lady. The entire situation became unendurable the moment the possibility of conceiving a child came to be! I find it difficult to comprehend how my sweet little girl came to embrace such debauchery."

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, thoroughly humiliated. Now he thought she was some kind of _wanton_? The unfairness of throwing of her sister's sins upon her character made tears leap to her eyes. "It's Anny we're talking about, not me! I behave _nothing _like her! I haven't, I've never- I've never _done_ anything!" she practically whispered. "I swear on my life."

"I should certainly hope not!" he declared indignantly.

Her parents took a moment to breathe, and it was clear that the last bit of information had been a great relief to them.

Cygnus walked over behind his wife and patted her shoulder before continuing. "This has been a very difficult situation for you, Cissy; we understand that. But we're very concerned. The judgement you have demonstrated has been shaky at best."

Narcissa nodded, folding her hands in her lap. The situation had been handled poorly. She should have known it was Ted Tonk's child. Everything pointed to it, and she had turned a blind eye because she didn't want to believe it.

"That being said, we want to do everything we can to protect your reputation. You're all grown up, Cissy, and we don't want to worry about you."

Oh. So _that'_s what all of this was leading up to. She knew what was coming, and decided not to draw it out any longer. "You want me to get married," she stated with some certainty.

"Yes, we do," Druella confirmed. "To a respectable, pureblooded wizard who will be able to help guide you through difficult times such as these."

Narcissa bristled inwardly at the suggestion that she could not think for herself, but did not comment. What they were saying was not anything she hadn't expected them to say within the next year anyway. She came of age in November, and marriage was the next step expected of her after graduation, so the time to begin thinking about a formal courtship was now. They constantly hounded Bellatrix about her lack of a husband. "You have no cause to worry where that is concerned, Mum; or you, Daddy. Any man I consent to marry will live up to the standards you expect," she said dutifully.

Her perfect response did not have the soothing effect on her parents that she had intended. Druella shifted uncomfortably. Cygnus crossed his arms, frowning. "Given the turbulent state of things at the moment, we felt it prudent to be decisive on your behalf, Narcissa."

She blinked. "What are you saying?"

Her father's voice deepened. "Your marriage has been arranged."

No. He had not just said that, had he? Narcissa looked to her mother, who sat with her eyes cast downward, and back up to her father. Had she heard him correctly? Judging by their reactions, she must have. "I'm sorry, _what _did you say?" She rose to her feet, shaking. So this is what they had been doing for the past four days while she'd been abandoned in her room?

"I will not be spoken to in that tone, Narcissa Black," Cygnus warned her.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "But did we just travel back in time about a hundred years? How could you, without even asking me my opinion?" Her voice was very shrill and she did not even care.

"Your questionable judgement was the catalyst for this, my daughter, so having your opinion would not have been advantageous," he thundered. "Everything has been decided. You will marry once you come of age this winter to protect you from scandal and prevent any further missteps on your part."

"This winter? But I'll still be at school! I'll still be in _sixth year!_" She shook her head furiously. "And who, pray tell, have you decided I'll marry?"

Cygnus drew himself up and looked down at her sternly. "Lycus Lestrange's oldest son, Rodolphus."

No. It was the only intelligible thought she had. No. Not Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Lycus is an old friend, and his family is of unquestionable blood lineage."

Narcissa realized that she'd clapped her hands over her mouth, and chose to keep them there, given her sudden wave of nausea. Carefully, she opened her mouth to speak, lifting her hands away only slightly, and produced a voice she barely recognized. "You can't be serious, Daddy."

"You can have no objection to him, Narcissa. He is everything an eligible young man should be," he lectured. "His priorities are in line, his beliefs are sound, he comes from a respected family, he is of a good age to marry..."

"He's... he's so much older than me!" she cried, clenching her hands.

"He's only just twenty-three, Cissy," Druella pointed out calmly.

"I don't care!" she shrilled, pacing away from the sitting area. "He's cold and awful. He's a brute! He's horrible, and I can't, I _can't_," she ended, hugging herself tightly. She was panicking now.

"Rodolphus is a serious young man. He is devoted to the pure-blood cause, and he takes his duty to heart. He's steady. He'll be good for you," Druella told her firmly.

"No, mum, he won't!" Narcissa was in tears. "I won't do it. I _won't_ marry him!"

"You will do your duty to this family."

"Not like this! Not without my consent, not to a person I don't even know, not when I haven't had a chance to make up my own mind that I'm ready..."

"All of that is within your control. Agree. Get to know him. Make up your mind," Cygnus said unsympathetically.

"It doesn't work like that!" she retorted angrily.

"It certainly does. And I'll tell you another thing, Cissy - if you think you're going back to school without a formal engagement, you're wrong. There's no way I'll allow you anywhere near that cesspool of depravity unless you are officially _off the market_."

"DADDY!"

"I don't mean to be indelicate, but clearly you consider yourself worldly enough to handle these topics!"

"Nothing will change for now," Druella inserted gently, steering the conversation away from where it was headed. "Except that you'll be able to actually focus on your schoolwork, with no distractions."

Narcissa swung around to look at her mother. "Except for the looming distraction of my _forced marriage_." She approached her, quickly zeroing in on the little bit of sympathy she'd heard in her voice. "Mum, please. Think about it from my perspective. This isn't a fair punishment; not even a little bit! It's a gross overreaction to what I've done."

Druella frowned. "We are doing this to protect you, not to punish you."

"_Protect_ me? From what? I don't need protecting!"

"Cissy, you are at an age now where a momentary lapse in judgement could change the course of your life. It's not fair to _you _to put you into a vulnerable position like that. We need to protect your reputation."

Narcissa swallowed back a sob. "But I'm not... I've never done anything to... You're treating me like I'm the one who's pregnant!"

"No, we're not," Cygnus responded darkly.

She turned to her father, and approached him desperately. "Please, Daddy," she begged, taking his hands, "I know I have to make a good match; I know that's what's expected of me. Just please not him." She took a shaky breath. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll be obedient; I'll marry in December like you want; I won't so much as shake hands with a man until I'm married, just _please_ let me consider someone else. _Please_."

"I don't think you've grasped the situation, child." He squeezed her hands. "The family name will be dragged through the mud. We had to act quickly. There is a good chance that many of the young men who would have vied for your hand will no longer be interested."

Narcissa felt the color wash out of her face. "In other words, you promised me to the first man who would have me."

"Narcissa -"

"Don't." She pulled away from him and quickly moved for the door.

"Narcissa Black, you will not leave this room until you've been given permission to do so!" her father shouted.

She shook her head, hesitating for only a moment. "I need air," she choked out. She escaped the room and bolted down the hall toward the large French doors that led outside.

Rodolphus Lestrange. Of all the eligible pure-blooded young men, they had settled for brooding, silent, terrifying Rodolphus Lestrange.

She still felt as if she couldn't breathe. She stumbled down the garden path and headed for a small grove of trees - her favorite place to be alone. On a usual day she would have brought a blanket and a book, but in these circumstances she collapsed directly onto the dank ground.

So, her punishment for keeping a secret from her parents was a lifetime of wedlock to the least-likely candidate for her hand. Oh, her father and Lycus Lestrange had always been chummy, but the Lestrange boys had not ever seemed interested in getting to know her or her sisters when they were growing up. Bella and he were friends now that they both spent their waking hours practicing the Dark Arts and terrorizing Muggles at the behest of Lord Voldemort, but the few times he had been around Narcissa had only confirmed her opinion that he was terrifying. She pictured his stern, cruel features in her mind and shivered.

Rodolphus Lestrange._ Her husband._ Tears rolled down her cheeks, thick and hot. How could they be so unfair? So cruel? She had never even had a boyfriend, and now she was engaged. At sixteen. To a twenty-three-year-old monster.

Narcissa was not one to disobey her parents. She sought to please them in every aspect of her life. But this... She _had_ to disobey them. They were giving her no choice. If they had made any kind of reasonable request she would have complied, but to _marry Rodolphus_? She was going to have to run away. Or become a shut-in. Stay locked in her room for the rest of her life; never finish school. She wasn't of age, there wasn't anyone she could run _to_ for protection.

Or she could let them control her. Marry Rodolphus. Finish the last year-and-a-half of school as a married woman. Bear children with dark hair and dark, brooding eyes. Never experience love.

Narcissa curled herself into a ball.

* * *

"Cissy?"

It was late. Bellatrix poked her head in the door of her sister's bedroom. It was dim, but the bedside lamp was on.

"You alive in here?" she asked roughly.

"Go away," Narcissa's voice floated up from beneath her comforter.

"Mum sent me up here. She's worried you're in here killing yourself, or something," Bella said without any sensitivity.

No response came, only more sniffles. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but came further into the room, toward the bed. "What's your problem? You've still got one perfectly good sister left."

"Shut up, Bella; just go away," her younger sister cried.

The older witch considered it for a moment, but ambled over to her sister instead. "I will if you quit crying. Mum said you've been 'inconsolable' ever since lunch."

Narcissa scoffed. Her back was to Bellatrix. "Don't talk to me about Mum. I'm never speaking to her again."

Bella planted her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"Because if she actually cared about me, she'd never have let Daddy agree to this!"

It suddenly dawned on Bellatrix that her mother had sent her into this situation completely blind. "Cissy, what are you talking about? What did he agree to?"

"They're making me get married," she said tearfully.

Bellatrix furrowed her brow. "Well Cissy, they've always been clear about what they expected of us..."

"Don't be dense, Bella!" Narcissa suddenly turned over and sat up in bed. "They've planned the whole thing out _for_ me, behind my back!"

"...What?" Bellatrix sputtered. "You mean they picked someone out for you?"

Narcissa nodded her head emphatically, as if the answer was too ridiculous to even speak aloud. "And they chose _Rodolphus_," she finally sobbed.

"Rodolphus Lestrange?" Bella clarified in disbelief. "But he's older than _I_ am."

"I know!" she cried, throwing her hands upward in a gesture of complete frustration.

"Have you ever even spoken to him?"

She shook her head. "Once or twice maybe, only to say hello or goodbye when he was at a party or somewhere." She sobbed again, and covered her face with her hands.

"Does he _know_ about this?"

Narcissa looked up at her anxiously. "I assumed so, but who knows? It could have been entirely decided by Daddy and Mr. Lestrange." She looked particularly horrified at this idea. "Oh Merlin, maybe he didn't even agree..."

As Bellatrix watched her little sister dissolve into tears again, she felt a new flame of anger rise in her chest. Up until now she'd been harsh on Cissy, but really this was all Andromeda's fault. That selfish little bitch hadn't even considered what consequences there would be for her family. Or maybe she had. Maybe she just hadn't cared.

Bella sat on the bed and put her arm around her sister. "This whole thing's crazy, Cissy. They can't _make_ you two get married."

"What's my other choice? To end up _excommunicated _like Anny?"

Bellatrix cringed at the mere mention of their sister. "They wouldn't. You haven't done anything like what she's done."

"According to them, I'm an accomplice." Narcissa wiped her face.

Bella shook her head slowly, thinking. "You can sort it out," she said confidently. "There's time. You still have to finish school..."

"No," Narcissa cut her off. "They're not letting me."

Bellatrix stared at her blankly. "What do you mean, they're not letting you?"

"As soon as I turn seventeen, they're making us get married."

Bellatrix was stunned. This was all too strange for her to wrap her head around. "So, you turn seventeen at the end of November."

Narcissa nodded. "Right before Christmas break."

"And then, that's it? You're not going to finish?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "I don't know what's going to happen. I guess that will be up to him..."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Who, Rodolphus? Don't be stupid. Of course you'll go back to school; you have to graduate. You'd be married, not enslaved. And if for some reason Roddie got any ideas otherwise, I'd hex some sense into him."

Narcissa tried to smile, but she was crying too hard to make it believable.

"It's just not fair," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"No, it's not," Bellatrix agreed.

She puzzled it out for a long moment. Cissy was in school, her future was uncertain - _that's_ why they were coming after her with an engagement. She, on the other hand, was serving the Dark Lord - and would be, for the foreseeable future. Her loyalty to her blood was established and resolute.

"They'll come around," Bellatrix said firmly. "They're worked up right now; give it a few weeks and it will all die down. They'll have to see reason."


	4. Chapter 4

_Six months_ _later._

"Well, this must be awkward for you," Rodolphus remarked.

Bellatrix made a face and looked over at him. "Why's that?"

He shrugged, running his fingers over her hip. "I'm just guessing that under normal circumstances, _you_ would be the one firing hexes at the woman who shagged your sister's fiance."

Though his tone was casual, his expression was quite serious. Bella was surprised that he was acknowledging the 'elephant in the room,' but she hid it, and let herself smile slightly. "You're absolutely right. Though it wouldn't just be at the woman. The fiance would have to pay, too." She leaned closer to him."What do you think?" she whispered. "Should I punish you?" She let her fingernails graze his chest.

His eyes darkened with lust, and he pulled her in close to kiss her neck. But he stopped at that, and brought his gaze back to meet hers. "You'd enjoy that," he affirmed.

Bella laughed in her throat. "Definitely." Her expression sobered. "But probably not under the circumstances."

They lay in silence, which grew uncomfortable. Bellatrix finally commented, "You know, it's only two months until your wedding."

"To your sister," Rodolphus added.

She pursed her lips. "Are you ready for that?"

He avoided looking into her eyes. "I have to be."

Bella didn't have a response. She and Roddie had never been this intimate before tonight, either physically or emotionally. She fleetingly wished she didn't have a slight buzz going from the pub, considering the importance of the conversation. But he'd brought it up, so here they were.

"How does Narcissa feel about it?" he asked.

Bella made a face. "What do you think?"

Rodolphus frowned. "It's not my choice," he confessed after a moment. "My parents are obsessed with continuing the family line. They don't think I've put enough effort into meeting 'eligible young witches.' Which is ludicrous, considering what's at stake for the magical world. Father is completely aware of the demands of my service to the Dark Lord." His voice had grown rough, and he lowered it before admitting, "They'll cut me off if I refuse to marry Narcissa."

Bellatrix looked at him with surprise. "You think they'll really do it?"

"I don't doubt it." He shook his head. "And to be honest, it's not worth finding out. Serving the Dark Lord is my first priority, and I can't deal with the nuisance of losing my means of living."

"My parents are harassing me about it, too," Bella shared. "Getting married."

Rodolphus only frowned in response.

"We shouldn't tell her about this," he said suddenly. He sought Bella's eyes. "Right?"

Bella considered him. "I think it depends."

"On what?"

She didn't answer immediately. Her pulse was racing. The silence stretched on until Bellatrix finally blurted out what was on her mind: "Don't marry her."

Rodolphus looked perplexed. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"You don't _want_ to, so don't do it."

"I don't have a choice. And I've already given my word."

"To our parents, not to Cissy. You know how she feels about all of this, and she has no choice! She won't come of age until the week before the wedding!" Bella wasn't sure how they had gotten there, but suddenly they were yelling at each other.

"I'm not any more free than she is! My father isn't playing around. If I don't get married, he will cut me off!"

"So get married, then! Just leave my sister out of it!"

"Oh, all right. Just marry someone else, then, right? And I'm supposed to find a pureblood witch who I can bear to tolerate who is willing to marry me who my parents will approve of in the next two months?!"

"Yes!"

"How? I don't _know_ any women! I wouldn't even know where to look!"

"Well, for starters, have you been _shagging anyone recently_?!"

"No one but you!" he retorted.

Bellatrix merely raised her eyebrows at him.

Rodolphus looked victorious for a moment and opened his mouth to go on, but came up short. He suddenly looked perplexed again.

"But... you don't want to get married," he pointed out.

"True. But my parents have been pressuring me for _three years_, Roddie. It's only a matter of time before they make me an ultimatum."

His face was bright red. It was taking a lot to process what she was suggesting.

Bellatrix was flushed, too. Talk of marriage between the two of them felt a bit absurd. Really, any sort of pillow talk between them felt absurd. Their conversations usually consisted of planning Death Eater missions, discussing the latest whispers amongst the faithful, who was vying for the ear of the Dark Lord and who had been humiliated before the group, things of that nature. The closest they'd gotten to a personal subject was a very drunken philosophical discussion about blood purity they'd had at the pub one night. Until tonight. Until now.

"Listen," she said casually, trying to ease the sudden tension, "Tonight was fun. I think I'd enjoy shagging you on a regular basis."

Rodolphus smirked, but still said nothing.

"Whoever I marry has to respect that my service to the Dark Lord comes first, and will always come first."

His face had become quite serious again. "I agree with you absolutely."

Bella nodded. "I know you do."

He looked her squarely in the eyes. "We should get married."

"Of course we should."

* * *

"Cissy?"

Narcissa lifted her face from her pillow, blinking in the darkness. Her oldest sister was slipping through the doorway of her bedroom.

She came over to the bed and sat quite near her sister. "I saw Rodolphus tonight." Bella's face was animated.

"How thrilling. You smell like the pub," Narcissa stated, frowning. She wasn't particularly happy to be woken up in the middle of the night, nor was she keen to start a conversation with her mildly intoxicated sister.

Bellatrix grinned slightly. "Very astute." She leaned in closer. "I'm going to fix whole this mess," she intimated excitedly, her voice low but her eyes shining.

"How?"

"Hold your tongue for a moment and I'll tell you!" Bella said impatiently. She grinned and fixed her gaze on the younger girl. "We were at the pub, all of us, and Roddie too, of course."

Narcissa knew her sister was wild; that she often caroused with all the men who had declared themselves 'Death Eaters.' It was not a lifestyle she particularly aspired to, nor did she find it attractive. It was definitely not something that improved her opinion of her future intended.

"We had a few pints, and we were all talking, ...and then, Roddie invited me back to his flat."

Narcissa felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. "_What_?" Her insides felt hollow, her face was flushing bright red.

Bellatrix was glowing. "He took me home with him."

She was baffled, and stunned, and hurt. Why would she do this? Not only was she being forced to marry this older, intense, brutal man, but now she had to do it knowing that he'd bedded her sister first! Narcissa felt no attachment to him whatsoever, but at least if she was being forced to marry him she could have done so without this added insult.

"You don't care for him, do you, Cissy?"

Her eyes were filled with tears as she snapped, "You know how I feel about this entire debacle, Bella!"

"Good. Then calm down and listen to me. I'm on _your side_, Cissy, for Merlin's sake."

"My side? You just went to bed with the man I'm supposed to marry!"

"_I'm_ going to marry him."

Stillness settled in the room. Narcissa didn't dare breathe. Bellatrix was going to marry him? Wild, independent _Bella_ was going to _marry_? "...What?" was all she managed to whisper.

"He's a terrible match for you. You barely know him, but believe me: you'd be unhappy for the rest of your life." Bellatrix's intensity was building again. "But I do know him. We share a common loyalty to the Dark Lord, and we've both sworn vows to serve him. He's only a year older than me." She gave a small shrug. "Listen, Cissy, they're trying to marry you off first because I've made my loyalties very clear, and they're worried about you. But as soon as they get you married they'll be after me again. Roddie and I get along, so... why not? He's a friend. And now I have his attention..." She trailed off.

Of course. Rodolphus had agreed to marry Narcissa at the urging of his family, as a favor to the Blacks. But if Bellatrix had seduced him and offered herself up as an alternative, why in the world would he still want Narcissa? Besides her being pretty, there was nothing about her he seemed to find appealing. And Cygnus Black would never force a humiliating public scene with two sisters fighting over the same man, especially after the recent unwanted public attention and shame wrought upon the family name. If Rodolpus and Bellatrix announced that they wanted to get married, he would have no choice but to allow it.

Narcissa burst into tears. For a moment she bowed her head, sobbing, before she held out her arms to her big sister. Bellatrix looked relieved, and hugged the younger girl.

"I take it you approve of the plan?" Bella asked ironically.

Narcissa half-sobbed half-laughed, and nodded emphatically. Her face was pressed against her sister's shoulder. For the first time since all of this mess began, she believed that everything might be all right after all. She would not have to marry Rodolphus. She was free.

"I'll never be able to make this up to you," Narcissa said quietly, struggling to form words through her sobs.

Bellatrix hugged her tighter. "You don't need to. You're my sister. We've got to watch out for each other."

The absence of their other sister became palpable for a moment, and they were both quiet.

Narcissa finally lifted her head. "What about Rodolphus? Won't he feel uncomfortable breaking off our engagement so close to the wedding?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "He knows you don't want to marry him, Cissy. He's not stupid."

She nodded, coming back down to reality a bit. "What about you, though?"

"What about me?"

"Do you really want to get married?"

Bellatrix took a moment before shrugging. "Well, in a perfect world, maybe not. But it's expected of me. I'll be fine." She smiled wickedly. "As I discovered tonight, we'll definitely make each other happy in one very important way." Narcissa blushed and looked away, which made the older girl laugh. "I'm only buying you time, you know. Mum and dad will still want you to get married."

"I know," Narcissa answered.

"So who will it be, Cissy? Now that you have your freedom, who's the lucky guy?"

Her cheeks were still bright pink. "I don't know."

Bellatrix smirked. "Don't waste the opportunity, then. Explore your options." She raised her eyebrows, and Narcissa giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not like you, Bella," she retorted.

* * *

The announcement of their elopement had been heartily received by the other Death Eaters, who found something especially bold and admirable in the fact that Rodolphus had exchanged one Black sister for the other. Even the Dark Lord had cooly offered his congratulations to the newlyweds. There had been little time allowed for celebration as their leader immediately brought the meeting to order, but that, in Bella's mind, was exactly as it ought to be. There was a war to plan, after all.

"Bellatrix."

She looked up at her mentor quickly, hopefully. His expression was neutral, giving no hint of what he might say next. "My lord?" she responded.

"I will require your presence a moment longer."

She nodded. "As you wish, my lord."

Rodolphus and the others glanced around amongst themselves before taking their cue to Disapparate, which they then did. Bella saw her new husband hesitate, but only for a fraction of a moment to check in with the Dark Lord before he, too, disappeared with a faint 'pop.'

Good. She was very pleased that he had not behaved any differently toward her than he would have before they were married.

Once the flutter of sound stopped and the others were gone, the room was still for a few moments. She waited in anticipation to hear why she had been singled out. "So, you are a wife now, Bella," the Dark Lord said quietly, almost casually.

She nodded. "Yes."

He clasped his hands behind his back, pacing slowly across the room. He seemed contemplative.

She began to feel a tiny bit uneasy. His silence was unnerving. He had given no indication that he was unhappy necessarily, but she was familiar with his look of approval, and this was definitely not it. "Are you not pleased, my lord?"

The Dark Lord inhaled thoughtfully. "Were you aware that I had given my blessing for Rodolphus to marry your sister?"

Bellatrix frowned. "No, I wasn't." The thought had not even crossed her mind.

He was nodding, as if affirming her answer. "I thought not."

He grew quiet again, and a chill settled into her stomach. Was he angry with her? Had she fouled up some sort of plan he'd had for them? Surely he knew she would never directly disobey his wishes; if she had known about his involvement... but then, she had not asked him, had she? Perhaps she had made a mistake in not first seeking his permission. "My lord, if I've offended you..."

"You've not offended me," he interrupted smoothly. "Our cause is that of blood purity, Bellatrix; it follows then that those of the purest blood must continue their family lines."

He came to a halt near her, continuing. "However, we have reached a critical point in the war against our non-magical oppressors. I've _personally_ trained those of you in my inner circle, including yourself and your new husband; during which time I have imparted unto you some of the most powerful magic in existence. If we are to win this war, if we dare hope to succeed, it will require the full dedication of each and every one of you."

Bella's cheeks flushed. "Of course, my lord," she breathed. "And we are dedicated to the cause, my lord, to _you_. It's why our match was logical, because we are of one mind and one purpose."

Lord Voldemort tilted his head slightly, considering her explication. "Perhaps you are right." He paced a few steps again while pondering this. She felt a little encouraged at this glimmer of assent. "I would not have had you marry," he remarked.

Her eyebrows raised involuntarily, and her heart sank. He was _disappointed._ "I had no desire to marry, my lord, but..." Bella stopped, unsure how best to explain herself. "Narcissa will make a better match with someone else. And I'm nearly twenty-two, and my parents have made their expectations very clear to me on numerous occasions; not that I wouldn't have defied them in order to better serve the cause, of course I would have, gladly, but I didn't realize your feelings on the matter, my lord, I mean, your expectation..." she began to stammer in her desperation to explain herself.

"Your parents' wish for you to continue the family line is understandable, Bellatrix. And you have done well by them; I'll not deny the pair of you will produce powerful offspring. But I am loathe to lose my finest soldier," he concluded almost sadly, keeping his gaze steadily fixed upon her.

Bellatrix glowed at the compliment. Her heart pounded wildly, and she was overcome with emotion as she comprehended the enormity of what he had just said. His finest soldier. She crossed the room to him impulsively and sank to her knees. "You will not lose me, my lord." Tears were pooling in her eyes. "You've taught me everything of worth that I know; you've made me into who I am, and I owe you every bit as much allegiance as I do my family. I am yours first, my lord. I submit myself to your will."

The Dark Lord was smiling. "You are indispensable to me, my dear girl." His expression shifted into an intense stare. "Rise," he commanded, and she immediately obeyed. He placed a hand on top of her shoulder firmly, pulling her nearer. The reddened veins in his eyes were visible at such close proximity, and the intensity of his gaze and the weight of his hand sent a thrill through her. "The Lestranges will have their heir. But not until such a time as it pleases me. Until then, prevent such a conclusion, Bellatrix."

Her master paused a moment, making sure his command fully registered with her. She nodded fervently, eager to satisfy him. She'd avoided pregnancy for years. No need to alter the status quo. The Dark Lord _needed_ her, after all.

When he spoke again, in a very serious tone, he touched her cheek with almost-fatherly affection. "Be mindful of it, Bella. You are worth far more to me _as you are_ than as a vessel for the future generation."

* * *

A/N: I'm particularly proud of that Voldemort scene. What did you think?


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

"You're looking very nice this evening, Miss Black."

Narcissa turned quickly and found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. She felt herself blush at the compliment. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You're looking very well yourself."

He smiled. "How are you enjoying the start of your sixth year?"

She shrugged, grateful that he'd brought up a topic other than her sister's marriage or her own broken engagement. "It's all right. I'm afraid I may have overloaded my schedule a little bit. Professor Slughorn's potions class may be the death of me."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "I highly doubt that. Professor Slughorn was always been very fond of you. And if I recall correctly, there's never been a class you didn't pass with flying colors."

Narcissa smiled shyly. She wasn't sure where he'd heard that information, but she was pleased that he'd heard it. "We shall see. There's a first time for everything."

"That there is," he agreed. "And in that spirit, I wonder if if you would entertain the idea of joining me for the next dance?"

She was now sure that her face was very pink indeed. This was definitely a side of Lucius that he had not shown toward her before. Perhaps he'd forgotten that the last time he had spoken to her, it was as a Prefect sending an underclassman to the headmaster's office.

"Of course I'd be happy to," she answered.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's how it happened, folks :) Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
